Candles
by zzaKri
Summary: There's a superstition saying that if you blow out all the candles on your birthday cake with the first puff you will get your wish. He should have just done what he was told. "Looks like I'm never really getting that wish huh?". KiKasa


**Title: **Candles

**Summary: **There's a superstition saying that if you blow out all the candles on your birthday cake with the first puff you will get your wish. He should have just done what he was told. "Looks like I'm never really getting that wish huh?"

**Pairing: **KiseKasa

**Genre: **Angst

**Author's note: **Read at your own risk. I'm not even sorry for not specifying any warnings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB. Well, talk about stating the obvious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Neh, neh Kasamatsu-senpai, you know they say that if you blow out the candles on your birthday cake with the first puff you will get your wish." <em>Kise once said with that ever present brilliant grin plastered on his face.

Heh, it was funny that he was remembering this now.

It was his twenty first birthday at that time and the younger male had prepared a little surprise for him. Apparently he had been learning how to bake a cake just for that day. It wasn't really such an extravagant treat that he had been presented with, it was a simple basketball themed pastry with their faces drawn side by side using colored frosting and was only large enough to accommodate twenty one candles on its circumference with only few spaces to spare between them, but it was enough to make Kasamatsu happy. Just the thought of having Kise go through all that trouble just for him made his heart leap for joy.

"_I'll try my best then." _He had replied after much persistence from the other.

He wished he had taken the other more seriously. He wasn't able to put out the candles in one go and now he blames everything on that time.

"_Oh…too bad but I'm sure it'll still come true. So what did you wish for hm?"_

"_Idiot if I tell you then that would jinx my wish."_

"_But I want to make sure it comes true Yukio."_

"_Sheesh you're really too much you know?"_

He should've just told him what it was that he had wished for then it wouldn't have come to this. He should've just let Kise grant his wish. He shouldn't have been such a stubborn in-denial prick, he could have been doing better now. But then again, he would've still ended up the same for all he knew.

"Do you really want to know what I wished for—what I still wish for Ryouta?" He said to no one in particular.

Years have passed and he still does the same feat on his birthday, treating it like an annual ritual. Whether he was celebrating with other people or alone there'd be birthday cake with one more candle to add for another year passed and he'd make the same wish over and over again yet still failing to put out the flames burning on the wick of the little cylindrical pieces of wax in one go.

If he had just shown more of how much he really loved the other then he wouldn't have to suffer through this silly ritual of his alone. If he had just treasured him more every day the way he treasured this nonsense then they would have still been together and maybe his wish would have really come true.

"_Yukio…I'm tired."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Let's break up."_

He was taken aback by the blonde's words then. It took him some time to register what he had just been told. _Why? _That was the only thing running through his mind at that time. Their break up ended up messy and troublesome, no matter what he said he couldn't get through to him; Kise's mind was already made up. He couldn't win him back no matter what he does.

The following days were more troublesome. He'd wake up expecting the other sleeping beside him or wandering around their apartment only to be slapped hard on the face by the reality of him no longer being anywhere near him.

For each year that passed was another milestone added to the distance between them. For each year that passed, another layer of his hope of getting back together was peeled off. For each time he failed to put out the candles with one blow was another tear sliding down his cheek and another sob escaping his throat. But still he doesn't budge and still he wishes for the same thing over and over;

_I wish I could be with you forever._

"Looks like I'm never really getting that wish huh?

**End.**


End file.
